The begining of the factions
by Asia Shea
Summary: How did it start in the first place? Pre-divergent. and how it all started with one girl. On hold curently.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent. The thing I hear people wisper about. And then I hear whispers about these things called fractions. I hear about plans for the future. To keep peace. What are they talking about? Who are the divergent?

. . .

I'm going to enter a society. A society with out conflict. I'm exited for this. Almost everyone in my neghborhood has died. So I'm going in with my mommy. I'm exited. Mommy has explained to me what fractions are. They will be the thing that keeps peace in this new world.

. . .

"Who are you?" A girl asks me. "And what fraction are you in?"

"Uh. I'm in abragation." I wispher.

"Oh! So your a Stiff." A Girl says. She's wearing black.

"No. I'm not a stiff."

"Well look at that! A stiff is being selfish." She says. The girls behind her laugh "You know something. Your Fraction shouldn't eve be in charge."

"Oh."

"Oh." The girl says mimicking me "Oh, oh, oh, oh"


	2. Chapter 2

"Breathe in. Breath out. In. Out. In. Out. " a woman says. "That's it. Good job. Now enter this tube and we will erase your memory and then put you in a simulator."

I walk over to the tube and lay down. This thing looks like a cat scan. Oh well. I enter and then I fell memories slipping from my mind as I try to rember. But all I remember it a white cavas. After a while I feel many memories slipping into my head. And after a while I wonder why I'm here. I then feel a needle sliping into my arm then I enter a different world.

. . .

I look around and see a table, on the table is a knife and cheese.

"Pick one"

"What? Why?"

"Pick one."

"Why?"

"Just pick one."

"Why?!"

"Just pick one."

"Just tell me why!"

"Ok. Don't pick one if you want."

She goes to the next part and there is a dog charging at me. I freeze up and think for a bit. The dog gets closer and closer. I prepare to jump. Right when he comes to me and I jump the dog calms down. It looks up at me at trys to cuddle with me.

"Good dog!" He cuddles a bit more .

"Puppy!" I hear a small girl scream. She starts charging towards the little girl.

"No stop!" I say the dog is up on feet now and is growling fercily.

"STOP!" I yell. The girl suddenly stops. And the dog stops growling. Come here slowly. I say. The girl walks over slowly and pets the dog. Soon it fades away to a differnet scean.

"Do you know this man?" Says someone his tone of voice Violent. I do know him. But I think I shouldn't tell the man this.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Do you know him? If you know him you could save me!"

"What will you do If I do know him?"

"Just Do you know him?"

"Yes." I say shakely.

"Then could you tell him not to get to me? I have children."

"Yes. I could." I say then I smile. "Your welcome."

Then everything fades to black.

"That was quite unusual." She says. "Could you wait? I need to go work somethings out."

I wait a bit and then when she comes back she says "I'm sorry. There were some difficutys. Oh by the way your appitude is divergence. You must never tell anyone. This is dangerous. Divergence is usually when you have a appitude for more than one faction. You have a appitude for Amity, Candor, Abbrigation, Dauntless, and Erudite. Good Luck now."


	3. Chapter 3

I walk to the cafeteria to go sit down. While I'm walking I hear a kid say.

"Hey Stiff. Want some candy? Oh I forgot you can't have any." i continue walking until I get to my table. I sit down and start looking around. I see the abrigations in their gray clothes just sitting their, he dauntless with their black clothes goofing around, the ertriudes with their books, the amity with thier bright clothes are playing some hand game, and the candor in their black and white clothing talking. These are our factions. When It finishes I start walking to my house thinking about what she said. I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Divergent. I roll the word around in my head. It's a unusual word. I think I've heard it before. At least I think I have. Maybe I haven't When I get home I'll ask my mom.


End file.
